


Take me to your leader

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Shoes, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock in silver go-go boots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to your leader

 

John was trying to figure out how he let Sherlock talk him into going to a costume party and why on earth Sherlock would want to go to a costume party at all. At least Sherlock had picked out a descent costume for him to wear. John thought he looked pretty good in the NASA astronaut flight suit. He turned as he heard high heels clicking on the floor and Sherlock came strutting into the room. John’s jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Sherlock.  He was wearing thigh high silver platform boots, white leather micro mini short-shorts, and a skin tight, white, cropped tee.  Any skin that was exposed and there was a lot of skin exposed, was painted a glittering silver. He even had silver glitter and clear plastic antenna that pulsed different colors in his hair.

“What are you?” John asked. “An alien go-go dancer?”

“Take me to your leader.” Sherlock said with a smirk.

John reached out and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sherlock’s short-shorts, tugging him closer. He couldn’t wait to get to the probing.


End file.
